My Sis Zoey
by Taylor Divine
Summary: Can Zoey be...nice?
1. Chapter 1

_**My Sis Zoey**_

_**by:Taylor Divine**_

_**Note:First one. Hope it's good. Also I don't own HorseLand,DIC Entertainment does. If I did it be like this.**_

_**Chapter 1:An Autumn Day**_

_**"Delicious autumn!My very soul is wedded to it,and if I were a bird I would fly about the earth seeking the successive autumns!"-George Eliot**_

The sun was shining on a beautiful day in HorseLand. The birds were chirping,the horses were relaxing in there stables,the air was warm yet not too hot as it had just rained last night.

Sarah,Alma,Molly,and Will were all sitting in the stables talking. Bailey was outside sleeping,with his back against the stable's wall. They had all just got in from riding and the combination of the

heat,slowness,and the exertion from riding had tired them out. But that was fine it was a day when you wanted to do nothing. So that's what they did. That is until Zoey and Chloe showed up. The

Stiltons were rich,snobby,and rude to everyone. Although Chloe could be nice at times and Alma,Bailey,Sarah,and Molly considered her a friend,her sister Zoey not so. Chloe had boundaries and would

not go too far and would give and accept apologies,Zoey however was never one to be in the apologizing mood and was always mean to everyone even her sister. If anything went bad at

HorseLand,somewhat unfairly,she was blamed. Unfortunately Zoey usually was to blame. There was something different today though. Zoey and Chloe came out of there car and Bailey,to be nice said

"Hey Chloe,hey Zoey. How are you? Chloe replied "Hi Bailey",but Zoey just kept walking muttering "hi". "What's wrong with her?" asked Alma. "Well" Chloe responded"she's been kind of upset ever

since we came back from that competition. You mean the one in South Williamson?"asked Bailey. "Yeah. Well what happened there?We lost"said Chloe."That's it?You lost!"exclaimed Sarah."Well after

that the horse Ginger, the horse that belonged to the girl who beat us. The horse... died. "Whoa,why?asked Bailey."Heat exhaustion,she was just pushed too far. Theresa loved her horse,and was

real polite and nice to us and the other competitions,but she was real demanding of her horse. I guess a little too demanding. Then why is Zoey so upset?"asked Molly. "Theresa went over to us after

the show to congratulate us for almost beating her. Zoey blew her off,but when Theresa's horse died I went over to her to tell her I was sorry for what happened. Zoey didn't."Gosh how could Zoey be

so mean!" yelled Alma."I her that too,but she yelled at me and we got in a fight over how she was always so mean to everyone...and...and"Chloe said her,voice lowering."And what Chloe?""She said

she never really liked me and she thought everything would be better if I wasn't her sister. She said I was always interfering in her life." At that Chloe sat down and started crying."It's okay

Chloe"Alma said "your ten-times the person your sister is." "Don't say that. I don't want to be ten-times better than Zoey,I want Zoey to be nicer." Wiping away her tears she said "Can you guys help

my sister be more nice?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Walk Like Me **_

___**"Imitation is the sincerest of flattery." Charles Caleb Colton**_

__"You want us to do what?"they all exclaimed."Help Zoey be nice. Being nice isn't something you can teach people"Bailey said."It's something that they want to do,because it's the right thing too do."Chloe sat there for a while,then got up and slowly walked away."It's okay. She's my sister,my problem. I understand guys."Sarah looked at Alma and Molly and then ran to Chloe, grabbing her wrist."Chloe maybe me,Alma,Molly and Bailey can teach Zoey."Her eye's brightened and she threw her arms around Sarah's neck. "Oh thanks guys,your the best friends I've ever had." Alma looked at Molly."Just how are we exactly going to teach Zoey to be nice?"Molly shrugged. "So how are we going to do this Sarah" asked Bailey coming up behind her."Well we could,um."Sarah paced back and forth across the length of the old fence for about half an hour."That's it I got it",she yelled out."Got what?" Alma asked."You guys hate how Zoey treats you all the time right. How about we show Zoey how she acts? How do we do that?We act just like her. We don't listen to each other,we don't act polite,we argue with everyone about everything." They were skeptical."I don't know Sarah. It seems like a trick."Alma said."Ya won't we just show her it's okay to act like that if we do the same? Do you guys have any better ideas?"Chloe,Alma,Molly,and Bailey looked at each other,then back at Sarah. Alma was the first to talk."You know Chiceta that just might work. So deal guys? Deal." By nine o' clock Zoey was back to normal.

Unfortunately so was everyone else. The kids were saddling up the horses for the day when Zoey walked through the stable's brushing past Bailey "Hey Zoey watch what you doing." Zoey looked back at him in momentary shock at usually nice Bailey making a rude remark."Whatever Bailey" she said as she continued pass him. She began to brush Pepper. As she was putting the brush away she knocked down a bucket of water."Nice job Zoey,now we have to clean that" snapped Alma."But,it was a...",she couldn't finish though as Alma retorted "Yeah yeah an accident. Just go Zoey." Zoey began to walk with Pepper out of the barn when Sarah elbowed Zoey ."Hey me first Zoey. You can't do that Sarah" Zoey yelled behind her. "Who said I can't?" When they got out things were worse. Will got the riders together to practice. Will had been let in on the the little scheme and had an idea of how he could contribute. "Okay everyone get in a line. I want to show you a new maneuver. First I need a volunteer."Zoey wanting to be the first to try the new move waved her hand in the air. She was the only one. Will picked Bailey. Hurt and confused at what was wrong Zoey turned away from the other riders and quietly stared at the meadow. Why are they doing this?,she thought.

What did I do to them?Then she remembered how Chloe had been so upset at her few weeks ago,how she had always been mean to everyone. Why was she always so mean? Was there a reason,she thought. Everyone at HorseLand was so much better then her. Sarah was nicer,Alma was smarter,Molly was funnier,Chloe was more confident,Bailey was braver,Will did so much for all of them while being dyslexic at the same time. Everyone at HorseLand was better than me. What am I good at? Nothing,she realized. That had always been at the back of her mind and was something she wished to never remember or bring out. Yet here it was as plain as day. That was why she was always so mean to everyone. She was not good at anything so she needed something to make her feel better. That why I act like that. And they treat me like an outsider for it. Maybe if I stop they'll not see me as an outsider anymore. Maybe they'll see me as a friend. She smiled at that thought and began to turn around,when Bailey on Aztec moved backwards pushing Zoey of off Pepper and into the ground. Zoey covered in mud looked up at Bailey and the others,hoping to be helped up. Bailey only looked at her and said "Whoa Zoey,clumsy today are we?"Zoey looked angry at first then she felt tears of what?Anger or sadness? It didn't matter she quickly stood up,pulled herself up on Pepper,and rode off."I think we went too far guys".


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Like it? I hope the ellipsis isn't annoying._

**Chapter 3:You and Me, Beneath the Trees**

**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." - Ingrid Bergman**

I watched Zoey ride off out the open gates and across the field. I looked at Will atop Jimmber next to me. He was shocked as well. And upset. "I knew this was a bad idea. Someone has to go get her. Sarah ?"Sarah was looking at the ground, muttering "I thought it would help".Will sighed and looked at me. "Bailey you do it." I was shocked. "Me why me? Because your a great guy and your everyone's friend. Beside I think you and Zoey have a special connection. A connection Will?" Will smiled and patted my shoulder. "Please ?" I sighed. "Sure." I backed up and rode through the open gates. Zoey

wasn't that hard to find. She was crying. I found her sitting under a grove of trees on a hill. Pepper was nearby looking at her rider worryingly. I jumped off Aztec and walked over to Zoey. She was sitting with her arms around her legs curled into a ball. She was crying into the sleeve of her shirt. She looked so sad and small, and so very different from the Zoey that I knew. I walked over to her, gently. She glanced up, with a pleading look in her eyes. "Zoey" I said as I sat down by her "It's okay. Were sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that we got sick of you being mean to us all the time for the way you treated everyone. So we thought why not show you how you acted. Show you how we feel." She looked at me from the corner of her eye as I was talking. I finished apologizing, then she turned

away looking at the ground. Not knowing what else to do, I scooted over to her, and put my arm around her. The crying died away. "Really Bailey? It doesn't matter what you say if your not my friend though. No-one at HorseLand is my friend. That's not true Zoey. I'm your friend" I said reaching my hand down and gently grabbing hers. I don't know why I did it, but it seemed the right thing to do at the time. Sitting under the tree, her and me, I noticed so much about Zoey, that I had never noticed before. How the sun fell through the green leaves of the trees, the greenish light made Zoey's sandy-red hair gleam like the fire which I remember her starting. Yet all of her previous misdeeds and problems she had caused in the past disappeared like the mist of the morning. All that was left was this

Zoey, with her sparkling green-eyes reflecting the green of the trees and hills, her happy and warm smile, her small, slim, even graceful figure. She seemed so vulnerable, so small. Yet she trusted me. What, I wonder, is she thinking?

...

Chloe and I had always had a small crush, I guess, on Bailey. But neither of us had ever really acted on it. We tried to get his attention, to get him to notice us, but we weren't very successful. Yet here I was alone with Bailey under the trees. I never felt safer in my entire life than now with him. He was so gentle, so caring, so nice. He would never like me. I was his exact opposite. Yet did not matter now. All I needed to do now was to know this: What did he feel?

...

There was a little voice in the back of my head. What did it want? It was telling me to do ,...wait you want me to do what? Do I want to do it? I looked at Zoey was still smiling. Yet she seemed nervous though. I was nervous too. My hands were clammy? Why? We weren't going to do anything right? My head screamed "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I'm pretty smart, so I listened to my head. And I leaned in.

...

I could tell what he was doing. He was leaning in, he wanted...well I could tell. I did the same. I had never kissed anyone before. It was a spark of lighting, a zip of heat, an entire body had fired, sparkled, and danced, and leapt with the flame. Zip, snap, crackle, pop, ping, pong, bang, boom, crack. I loved it. And I realized I loved him.

...

I had never had a girlfriend. I had never had a romance or been part of an "item".Yet I seemed to know what to do? I was nervous as I slipped away from Zoey and looked once more at the ground. I smiled. A fire burnt in my eyes. I looked up. I saw that same fire, tinted green, burn in Zoey's eyes. She smiled. And we were happy.

...

How could he do that? How could she do that! And the fact that they were both smiling. A fire burned inside me, one very different from there's. A violet fire burned in my eyes. It was not one of love. And it could not be quenched.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:All Eyes on Me

"The eyes are the mirror of the soul."-Yiddish Proverb

Note:Did you notice,that though the show's called HorseLand

everyone finds the kids more interesting?

Zoey woke with a start. I opened my eyes. Grass?Were am I? She turned over and saw

Bailey asleep leaning against the tree. Oh yeah,I thought. I turned away and just

sat there,soaking up the sun and what we had just seemed so right,but was it just

a heat of the moment thing?I looked at Bailey. My heart began beating faster,my

stomach fluttered,and I blushed. I turned away,in embarrassment for myself. So it

was real. I sat up,wanting to share a great moment like this with someone. I

looked over to Pepper and Aztec lying on the grass nearby. I turned away and

slowly got over to Bailey,I sat next to him,my head on his chest. I wished to

simply fall asleep there in his arms. But then I noticed the watch on Bailey's

right hand. left around 1:00. We've been out here for 45 minutes!Chloe must

be worried for me. Worse Will must be furious."Bailey,Bailey honey,wake

up".Rolling over in his sleep he muttered "12 more minutes mom it's Saturday".I

laughed,he opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled. I smiled and pointed to his

wrist. He looked and became worried."We better go".He walked over to Pepper and

helped me up on her,then went and mounted Aztec. I watched him move so

carefully,yet quickly onto Aztec."Hey wanna race?" he yelled as he took off."Hey

that's cheating" I yelled after him,but I really didn't care. I rode after Bailey

across the meadows,I had so sadly rode only a half-hour ago. For a while,I didn't

see him,but I caught up to him as we rounded a corner. Riding on Pepper,the wind

in my hair,Bailey next to me,and laughing all the way was one of the best times in

my life. That is until we rode to the stables. Chloe and Sarah were there,talking

to each other. They noticed us and stared with a smile at us. Will,Alma,and Molly

were watching us with cross-eyes. I noticed a car pull up. It was Nani. I was

happy. Nani was my friend,she would be happy for me. Molly rode over to her,got

down and whispered something in her ear. Her smile dropped,moved to a frown,and

she stared at me. Everyone was staring at me."Hey guys what's up?"Bailey asked as

we got back. They all stared at us."I got Zoey back see."I smiled."She's not upset anymore.

I explained everything."Nani,Molly,Alma,and Will stared at each other and

walked away. I looked at them, and Chloe walked over to us."Hey sis,hey Bailey"

Chloe began."How was it?" Sarah asked as we got down."Oh,fine I talked to Bailey

about my feelings and I feel better now."Sarah and Chloe exchanged questioning

glances."So that's all you guys did?Talk?"I felt nervous. I wanted to grab

Bailey's hand,but that would tip them off. Bailey interrupted"Yep just good,old-

fashioned"Sarah cut him off"We know you two were kissing,under a tree on the

hill."Sarah realizing what she said,closed her mouth but it was too

late."What...what would... make you say that?"Bailey stuttered. Sarah sighed"Molly

saw you two kissing on the old hill nearby. She came and told us. We didn't

believe her,but she never lies so we gave her the benefit of the doubt. It seems

she was right." There the secret,well it seemed it never was a secret,was out. I

knew why everyone was staring at us. I wasn't there friend,Bailey was. I wasn't

Bailey's friend he never gave me the time of day. If any one was Bailey's romantic

interest,Sarah was. Bailey was everyone's friend. I caused everyone trouble,Bailey

helped everyone,I made everyone upset. Odd couple,huh? "Why?"Sarah asked. Bailey

began to explain."Well Will sent me to go check on Zoey right?And when I got there

Zoey was crying and she looked so sad,I comforted her. Well then...well she can

tell you that." He motioned to me to start talking."Well I was upset,but when I

saw Bailey had come to talk to me I felt a little better. He said why you guys did

that,and to tell the truth I can't blame you. I was still upset though so he put

his arm around me and then one thing led to another and we kissed. There was a

spark you know?That feeling you get when you connect,really connect to that person

that makes you feel right every way an every time. Now tell me if there's anything

wrong with that." Sarah looked at Chloe and smiled."There's nothing wrong. If you

guy's want to do this,fine by us."I smiled and looked at Bailey. He reached out

his hand and grabbed mine,gently rubbing it. We got off our horses and led them to

them stables. After we had finished putting away everything it was late and time

to go home. I said goodbye to Bailey and Sarah and got in the car. Chloe was

already there."I'm real happy for you sis."I blushed."Thanks Chloe. I would think that you would be jealous too" I responded."Oh no. I have my eyes on someone

else"she stated,looking out the window."Who?"She looked at me slyly."A girl's

gotta have some secrets,Zoe."I smiled. Because I knew she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Horseland Chapter 5:Big Sister,Little Sister

"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us. What we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal."-Albert Pine

Note:I guess at the show being in Kentucky,and the Stilton family personal life. Also I would like to thank ChaosGirl607 who inspired me with her story The Camping Trip.

I sat in the back of the limo,looking out the window and the rolling hills. Yep being the daughter of the head of the board of directors,owner,and founder of WestNet, the third largest distributor of entertainment in

the U.S. had it's perks. My father's company made,distributed,and advertised everything. Books,movies,magazines,you name it. If it was entertainment WestNet was involved in it. And it was nice. I looked over to

a small girl with light-reddish hair and green eyes. Her face was speckled with small freckles and was eagerly looking out the window. She looks just like me,I realized. Only shorter and thinner. She was Nicole a

6th- grader. My math grade was slipping at Barret Traditonal Middle School ,which Chloe and I went to,so I volunteered to tutor a younger student to raise my grade. To tell the truth it was kind of fun. Nicole was sweet,polite,and

listened to everything I told her and looked up to me. She was from a poorer part of Kentucky, Hillview a far more rural place than Louisville. Her family was poor,but through a charity foundation could afford to

send her to . School itself was better than before. I was being nicer and more polite to people. I helped other student's carry there books,volunteered to clean the cafeteria

after lunch,and was politer to everyone. My parents and the school were very proud of my changed attitude,but it was nice just to have the feeling of helping people.

I had brought Nicole to HorseLand,due to her love of horses and interest in equestrianism. She was dressed in an amber jacket which hung loosely on her small

frame,and had beige pants with black riding boots. All of which had come from my allowance. My parent's had said that I could just give her my old clothes or they

would pay for it. But I insisted. I was hopeful that Nicole being there would soften the others feelings toward me. I hope.

...

Sarah leaned against the fence. The day was hotter than last week. Summer was still here,but school had just started 2 months ago. I looked to a cloud of dust,to see

Chloe and Zoey's car coming over the hills. I was Friday and we had planned to go shopping at 5:00. Things would be cooler then. Zoey,Chloe,Bailey,and I were

hanging out a lot more these past few weeks. Zoey had changed when she and Bailey started dating. She was nicer,more considerate,politer,and a better friend. This

had rubbed off on Chloe and now I found I was spending more time with Zoey and Chloe,then Alma and Molly. Alma,Molly,Will,and Nani were unconvinced of Zoey's new

personality. I had talked to them as had Bailey and the Stilton's but they wouldn't budge. I at least had comfort,that we had all year to deal with this. A

car pulled up and Chloe got out, waved at me,then continued to the stable's. Zoey got out then turned to the car. She talked to someone inside then motioned for

them to come out. A small girl,between 8 and 11,and dressed in amber and beige came out. Zoey put her arm around her and pointed to the barn. She saw me and pointed

in my direction. She grabbed her by the hand,they walked over to me."Hey Sarah,say hello to my friend,Nicole. She's in the sixth-grade. I'm tutoring her in

mathematics. I'm teaching her place-value. I needed to raise my grade in math. She's real sweet and likes horses so I brought her here."I got off Scarlet and

walked over to them."Wow she looks just like you Zoey. Hello my name is Sarah. Whats yours?"The girl nervously hugged the back of Zoey's legs."Nic-Nicole."I

smiled."That's a beautiful name. It's French. Do you want to see my horse?Her name is Scarlet."Nicole let go of Zoey's leg and grabbed my hand and I led her to

Scarlet. She bent her head down to let Nicole pet her. I pulled a apple out of my pocket and gave it to her whispering"feed it to her slowly,okay."She nodded and

reached her hand out. Scarlet sniffed the fruit,then gently grabbed it out of Nicole's hands. She smiled then looked at me."Thank you Sarah. Your welcome Nicky.

Can I call you that?"She nodded."Can I see the rest of the stables Zoey?Sure your can Nicky."She raced off laughing. I turned to Zoey."That's real nice of you Zoey.

You've changed a lot these past few weeks. I'm proud of you."Zoey blushed."Thanks Sarah. Anyway wheres everyone else? I think Bailey's in the stables and Molly and

Alma are in the house. Doing what?"I shrugged as I walked over to Scarlet."Talking or reading or something. Okay,I guess I'll check on Pepper.

...

I stared at Zoey as she finished talking to Sarah. Now all I had to do was to follow her without her seeing me. Piece of cake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Zoey's Secret's

"God gave us memories that we might have roses in December."- J.M. Barrie

Note:All of Zoey's mementos are from episodes of HorseLand. Try to guess them.

I had a small little place at HorseLand that no one else knew of. Up where the hay

was kept for the horses I kept a small box. When I was younger I had kept things

like candy bars or bad report cards in it. But now I kept pictures,letters,and

small knick-knacks in it. I had it in a broken part of the wall where the panel

had come off. I went there and opened it. Inside there was some small trinkets and

mementos. A picture of Chloe when she won a competition,an old tape from when me

and Chloe had a show on Horseland's website,a blue feather from a bluebird I had

kept as a pet,a burnt stick from one of my worse days,a paper I wrote for my

environment club at school,and a picture of everyone at HorseLand after they

helped me and Chloe get over a huge fight. I stared at this last thing for a long

time. I thought that being Bailey's girlfriend would make everyone closer,but it

seemed to just tear us all apart. I sighed and stared at the picture for a while.

It showed all of us Me,Chloe,Will,Bailey,Sarah,Alma,and Molly together in the

stables. We were all smiling and we were happy. That was a long time ago. Only 6

months,but that was long enough."So what you looking at?"I quickly turned around

at that to see Bailey standing behind me."Oh hi,what are you doing?Just checking

on you. But hey look what I have."He held out a small blue box,wrapped in a red

bow. I took it and opened it. Inside the box was a gold locket with an engraving

of a rose on it. It was empty inside."Bailey were did you get this. It was my

grandmothers. Oh Bailey I can't take it. Don't worry. It has no sentimental value.

I wanted to give it to you though. My grandmother told me to give it to that

pretty little red-head she sees,everyday. You told your family?Well they already

knew. I mean they could tell how friendly I was getting with the clientele,as my

dad says."I laughed."What did your dad think?He said I could use it to get some

more money for the extra services".I laughed "and your mom? She told me to keep

this one around. She said she could tell you'll be something." I blushed at the

compliment and to hide it,opened the locket." But it's empty."Bailey smiled and

pulled a camera out of his pocket. He placed his arm around me and pointed it at

us."Say cheese."After a small flash,he started to leave."Don't worry,my parents

have a printer. I'll re size it,crop it,print it out on special photography paper

and give it to you." He left and I looked down at the locket. Inscribed on the

left side was"B.H. & Z.S." in loopy,cursive font. My mother had once had an

engraving done and it was real expensive. Maybe I could get Bailey something at

the mall later on?I placed the locket around my neck and looked at it

closely. There were words inscribed at the bottom of the back of the locket. I

pulled my phone out and searched the words. B.H. Ewardison jewelry company,

specialized in sterling silver and 14k in 1862,liquidated in 1978."Wow" was all I

had to say. I placed the locket around my neck and turned to the box. I placed the

lid back down and got onto the ladder. Bailey was my first boyfriend and probably

one of my best-friends. I just hoped that it would last. Nicole was outside

looking at Sarah atop Scarlet."Hey Zoey,what were you and Bailey doing in

there?"she asked,with a questioning tone. I smiled."Oh,he just gave me this"I said

holding out the locket."Wow Zoey,that's real nice. Thank you Sarah."She started to

leave before I thought of something."Hey Sarah come over here. What is it

Zoey?"she asked as she got off Scarlet."Do you have a boyfriend?"Sarah blushed

slightly,then smiled."Well there's this one guy I'm interested in,but I'm not so

sure...do it! Wait,what?"I looked at Sarah with a smile."Ask Will out."Sarah had a

look of shock and surprise,along with a quickly-suppressed smile."What do you mean

ask Will out?'I sighed. "Sarah, Sarah,Sarah. Everyone knows that you and Will

have a thing. No we don't. Um yes you do. You know how I said I could feel a

connection between me and I feel the same thing with you and Will."Sarah rolled

her eye's and continued in an embarrassed tone of voice."Still Zoey the matchmaker

huh? Remember when my cousin Chase came and everyone thought,he was my boyfriend?

That was a didn't say who he was or when he was coming so we assumed your not

assuming Will and I go together look at ?Look at Will. I don't see him."Will was

riding Jimmber across from us."If you don't like him,look at him."Sarah

sighed,then smiled."So,how much do you pay Mrs. Matchmaker? " I knew it.

"Nothing ,only the satisfaction of knowing that I helped you. Oh,one more thing.

Can you invite your cousin Chase to HorseLand one of these days?Sure,but why?"I

looked to see Chloe watching us from the stables. She waved and went on."Oh,Chloe

and I just wanted to see him again. He's a great guy."Sarah looked at me for a

while."Does Chloe like him?"she asked."I really have to learn to keep secret's

better don't I?"Sarah laughed and so did I. It was good to do this,to finally be

part of the group. However not all the group accepted me so easily.

...

That's it Zoey. Laugh while you still have something to laugh about. Laugh all day

long,because soon I'll have turned everything back to the way it's supposed to

be. And Bailey will see who you for who you really are. Even if I have to make it

up. Even if.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Matchmaker Zoey

"A match made in heaven"-I couldn't find were it came from okay.

Note:Check my profile for a poll so you can decide how my first fanfic ends. Also thank you ChaosGirl607 for inspiration,once more.

Now was the time to make my move. First I had to drive a wedge between Zoey and

Sarah. This"new" Zoey and her happy-go-lucky attitude was too appealing to the

always-nice Sarah. So I make Sarah think that Zoey was back to her regular self. I

remembered the acting-classes I had got last summer and pulled out a vial of eye-

drops. A drop in each eye and some mental preparation was all I needed. And on cue

I saw Sarah coming over to the stables. I quickly ran in them and sat down in

mine. I covered my face and began to cry,soft enough for them to buy it,but loud

enough to hear. I heard Sarah come in and stop when she heard me."Hello who's

there?"She looked at Calypso's stable and heard me crying."Molly,what's wrong?"she

asked placing her arm around me."Oh,nothing".She knew better."Molly,I'm your

friend. I know when you lying to me".I sighed,attempting to seem worn out and

upset."It's Zoey. Zoey!"Sarah looked surprised."Zoey came in her and started

yelling at me. What for?She said I was trying to make a move on Bailey. But,you

would never do something like that. You and I know that,but Zoey well you know how

Zoey is. But it seemed like she had changed. She seemed so sincere,so sweet."I

laughed at this."Well she's a good actor,if nothing else."Sarah looked at me for a

while,then got up."I'll go talk to her. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. See you

later Molly."I watched Sarah leave then wiped my eye's and stood up. Now it was

Will's turn. I had to get Will to turn against Zoey,and I knew the way how. I

walked over to the water hose. I pulled a small pin out of my pocket and poked

several holes in it. Then I walked over to the locks. They weren't that hard to

break. Bend them far enough,the wrong way and snap!I walked around the stable

pushing everything down and as a bit of foresight,left Zoey's stuff untouched.

Zoey had been known to pull pranks before. So I knew they would buy it. Besides

they always trusted me. Now all I had to do was to make Bailey change his mind

about her. This would be fun,very fun. I walked over to the Handlers house. As

luck would have it Bailey was sitting in the kitchen,reading a book."Hey

Molly,how's it going"he said happy."Oh,nothing. But I wanted to ask you about

Zoey. What about her?I don't think she's right for you Bailey. What do you mean?

Well your so nice and considerate and sweet" he blushed at this"but Zoey's just

mean,and rude,and selfish. But she's changed. Really?I didn't want to tell you

this,but well she just yelled at me at the stables. Why?I gave her a pointer with

her riding. Then she said she didn't need any help from me. She elbowed me out of

the way to go inside first".Bailey wasn't convinced."She's also crazy jealous.

After I went inside she yelled at me for trying to steal you from her. Zoey hasn't

changed at all. I still like her. Well,Bailey there's a lot of girl's in the

world. You have to find the right one. And Zoey?She's not a good catch." Bailey

sighed. What is Zoey doing?

...

I was walking with Sarah and Chloe along the fence defining Horse-land's boundary.

Sarah had come to me telling some crazy story about Molly. She had obviously still

not accepted me as a friend. But she would come around to it. But first I wanted

to help Sarah."Sarah trust us,were your friends."Sarah sighed,and was visibly

anxious and nervous."I don't now. After all wouldn't it have happened by now if

Will and I were meant to be a couple?And after what Molly said,I'm not so sure if

I can trust you. Forget what Molly said. She's a" I stopped before saying

something I would regret. I breathed and continued "If I wasn't your friend why

would I be doing this?"Sarah smiled."Your right,but I don't now why Molly would do

that though. Just stop thinking about Molly,or Bailey,or Me. Think of you. And

Will."Chloe had been staring at the hills near HorseLand,while we were talking.

Suddenly she yelled out "I see Will! Now's your chance Sarah."Sarah looked up to

see Will riding Jimmber coming closer to us."How did he know..."Sarah's voice

drifted off as she saw us smile."You set me up didn't you? Only way we could

"Chloe said as she reassuringly put her arm around Sarah."So you go over there"I

pointed to a tree,looking over a lake"while we watch there in a grove of

trees."Sarah frowned."You sure this will work?"I smiled"100 percent."Chloe and I

pulled Sarah into a group hug,before we ran to the tree's and knelled behind them

to hide."Hey Sarah"we heard Will yell. Everything's going to plan.

...

I watched Will come up to the tree. He got off Jimmber and walked over to me. Well

let's hope this gos good."Hey Sarah,how's it going. O,fine "I said

nonchalantly."Zoey and Chloe called me out here,saying you had something to say to

me." My eye's went wide. That was Zoey and Chloe's way to get Will out here?They

could have at least told me. Now I had to think of a reason fast!"Oh,I just wanted

to show you this"I said,sweeping my arm over the view. We were near a lake at the

northern side of HorseLand. It was about 30 feet long and was one of the cleanest

body's of water I had ever seen. We had gone swimming there once and it was

cool,yet warmed by the sun on a hot day. As Autumn had barely started the days

were still warm and the trees and grass were still green. It would be a few weeks

before you could tell that everything was dying. "It is beautiful out here isn't

it" Will said sitting down by me. I felt suddenly nervous when he arranged himself

so he was only a few inches away. I felt suddenly hot and nervous. Zoey and Chloe

couldn't be right,could they?.Will looked at me and I could tell what he was

thinking. I could easily tell.

...

Chloe and Zoey had told me to come out here to see them. They had said it was

important and to get out there right away. I had been wary of it,but Bailey told

me to trust them. I had been as surprised as anyone,when Bailey and Zoey's

relationship had come out. I didn't blame them. Zoey had always had a crush on

Bailey and I was amazed it hadn't been fulfilled by the time the show stopped

airing(broke the third wall there).I had felt however that when Zoey had come to

HorseLand last month so depressed that the time had come. I knew what would happen

if I sent Bailey to go get Zoey and though neither of them had known my motives

they were happy for what I did. It seemed now Bailey had done the same thing with

me. A set-up date,to get two friends who you know belong together. Zoey and Chloe

had done it and pulled it of with a flair. But why had I never attempted to make a

move before?Nervous,I guess. Ha,ha me nervous. But it was to late to chicken out

now."It's real beautiful out here,but it's even more beautiful because of one

thing. What's that Will?"Sarah asked me. I sighed and knowing it was cheesy,yet

sweet said"You".Sarah looked at me with surprise,then nodded her head like it made

sense. She smiled and stared at me with her blue eyes,pure and crisp like the sky

above or lake below. I leaned in,Sarah was inviting enough, and well you can guess.

...

I opened my eye's to see Chloe and Zoey looking at me,and giving me a thumbs up. I

would have smiled at them,but I couldn't. I was busy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:You Broke my Life

"Anyone who hasn't experienced the ecstasy of betrayal knows nothing about ecstasy at all."-Jean Genet

Note:Depressing,huh?

I smiled at Sarah as she was kissing Will. She could tell we were there,but Will couldn't. I got up to 

leave and tugged Chloe's sweater to follow me. She looked at me bewildered. I pointed to our

horses,grazing nearby. She nodded and got up to follow me. I looked back at them,then felt the

small,cold locket against my chest. It was nice to be in a relationship. And I knew Bailey felt the same

way too.

...

I sat in my house,uncomfortably. Weird as my house was the place I should have felt the most

comfortable,of all the places, in the. And it was. Just not now. And all because of Molly.

Sweet,caring,sensitive Molly. She sat across from me, at the other end of the table. She was smiling

and seemed very calm. She had stopped nagging me about Zoey,and had simply sat across from me,for

40 minutes so far."Hey Molly how about I go now kay?I have to check on something."She

smiled."What?" What indeed?"Uh,the thing at the place,with the problem. You know,the thing

someone was complaining about, a while ago."She smiled more."Aren't you the descriptive

one?"Idiot,idiot,idiot."But I need to see Will about something. What ?" I'll just leave,it's not like she

can stop me from leaving. At that Molly grabbed me and forced me to do...well...something...that

was...uncomfortable. I pushed away and yelled "What the fuck?" She seemed unmoved by my

attitude."There's more were that came from,if you know what I mean."Unfortunately we weren't the

only ones there that day.

...

I walked inside the Handlers house. Where was everyone?I walked forward and hearing voices,stopped

outside the kitchen."What? Uh,the thing at the place,with the problem. You know,the thing someone

was complaining about, a while ago." It was was so cute when he was confused."Aren't you the

descriptive one?" Molly? What was she doing here?I heard a scuffling sound and peeked around the

corner. Oh my God. They wouldn't do something like that. Not today or yesterday or...or... .I felt the

locket around my neck. With a jerk it broke and I dropped it on the floor. I ran outside back to the

stables. Why ?Why,why,why,why?

...

"Why is it that it always rains on Friday?"Sarah looked at the sky then at Chloe riding next to her. Will

and I had,uh,finished and now all three of us were riding back to the stables. It was much cooler than

this morning and rain clouds formed above us. The rain would be great after two months of choking

dust and searing heat. Zoey had gone out before us,but the heat had caused us to move at a slower an

more relaxing pace. Chloe stared at the sky,then back at Sarah."How should I know?Maybe it's a

weather pattern or something." The day was getting colder,as the sun had disappeared from the

sky,covered by gray clouds. As we approached HorseLand I saw a small figure standing alongside the

fence of the stables. The person was yelling at someone beside them. It was Bailey and Molly? "Hey

Bailey,hey Molly. How's it going?" Bailey shot me an angry glare,but it softened when he saw who

was speaking."Oh,nothing. Just that Molly forced herself on my. In my house. In front of Zoey."We all

stopped and looked at Molly,then at Bailey."You did what,Molly?"She smiled and seemed unmoved by

Bailey's accusations."Don't act like you didn't like it Bailey. I didn't"he said through gritted

teeth."Molly what are you doing? Why do you guys act like it's so bad. Bailey wanted it. And if you

want to be angry at someone be angry at Zoey." Bailey looked surprised at this,Will concerned."She

trashed the stables to get back at me. I'll show you. Molly was right someone had trashed the stables.

The tack was on the ground,the locks and handles were broken,the hay was strewn everywhere,and

everything else was broken or defaced in some way. And only Zoey's stuff was left untouched."See."

Will was unconvinced. Molly was."Well who did it then?And why is Zoey's stuff the only things

untouched?" Will had no answer and,as if on cue,Zoey came in behind us, She looked mad and her

eyes were red,like she had been crying. She stopped,shocked, as she took in the surroundings and

narrowed her eyes as she saw Molly."Well,well, it isn't little miss vandalism" quipped Molly."Shut up

Molly. Feisty today are we?" Zoey stared at Molly,in anger or sadness?"Okay guys what's going on

here?" Will asked coming between Molly and Zoey."Well Zoey was..." Zoey broke Molly off."Molly broke all this stuff,spread rumors about me,and kissed my boyfriend! It's not wrong if he liked it. You

know what Molly?I'm sick of you. I tried to be nice. I tried to be your friend. But you rejected me from

day one!You conceited,back- stabbing,little bit-." Zoey stopped mid-word as we heard a snuffling

sound behind us. We turned around to see Nicole,standing in the door-way watching it. All of it. Zoey

looked concerned as she walked over to Nicole."Nicky what's wrong?." Nicole sniffed and dried her

eyes on her jacket."Why are you yelling at the other girl?Well she was doing something bad. But you

said that you shouldn't ever yell at anyone. You said people can be friends no matter what if they

talked about there problems. I thought you were nice Zoey,but nice people don't yell at others. I don't

want you to be my tutor anymore." She started to cry again,but Chloe came over and picked her

up. She walked out of there shooting a agonized glance at Zoey. Molly and Alma looked at Zoey

shaking there heads. They walked out with Molly smiling and Will looking disappointed at Zoey and

mumbling. I looked at Zoey. She was barely holding herself together. She looked first at me,but I just

sadly shook my head and walked over to Scarlet's stall picking the scattered items up. I bent down to

pick a bit from the ground,before gazing up to see Zoey looking hopefully at Bailey. Bailey please,if

no one else,please at least you. Bailey stared at Zoey for a long time just standing there and finally

began to walk away. He stopped,turned around,then pulled Zoey toward him. He hugged her for a

second,then pushed away and walked out without looking back. Zoey looked empty and knelt down

on her knees,crying. I got up from fixing everything and began to walk out. Zoey was just staring at

the ground. She was pathetic. I took my jacket off and placed it around her. I helped her to her feet

and walked her out. It was dusk and time to go. The clouds had covered the sky and the first few

raindrops were falling. Chloe was sitting on the fence watching her and Zoey's car coming up. She saw

us, put her arm around Zoey,and muttered "thank-you" in my ear. She showed Zoey into there car and

looked at me thankful for my kindness. She got in and closed the door. There car speed off. I watched

them go as the cold wind buffeted against my jacket. There was one word I felt described Zoey now.

Broken.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Depression

"Depression is nourished by a lifetime of ungrieved and unforgiven hurts." - Penelope Sweet

Tick,tock,tick,tock,tick,tock. I was in my room looking at my clock. It 's small,black,hand was moving

slowly,ever so slowly,around the clock's face. I'm now 1 second older than I was a moment ago,2 seconds,3 seconds,4 seconds,5,6,7,8,9,10.10 seconds, amazing. I looked up. I was in my room. Chloe

and I had once shared a room but as our 13th birthday approached we had asked for separate rooms. It was a few days after,after Molly wrecked my life. I should have been happy to become a

teenager,but I wasn't. I had to deal with to many problems. Molly's,excuse me,my vandalism of the Horseland stables had been received coldly by the Handlers. They had asked my parents to pay for

the damages. The school was upset to. My tutoring position with Nicole was terminated and the school,Horseland,and my family were being sued for harassment by Nicole's parents. Horseland hadn't

supervised us enough,the school hadn't been careful enough with there pairings,and I was a developing psycho-path. I had to take therapy for my "anger - management problems".The school gave

me suspension,with the threat of expulsion. My grades had dropped without the extra credit from the tutoring,and to tell the truth I was depressed. Life had been so good,and now kids at school had

distanced themselves from me,because of my "emotional issues".Happy days indeed. I knew that all I had to due to fix everything was to tell on Molly,but I had no evidence. Chloe had vouched for

me,but her track-record wasn't much better. Molly,Nani,Alma,and Will had distanced themselves from me even more and Bailey?He looked at me awkwardly every day when we saw each other. It

seemed like he wanted to say something,but he didn't. He always froze up and walked away. Thank God for Sarah and Chloe. Chloe stood by me and had never,ever betrayed me. She always stood

by me and continued to hang out with me when she could have been doing something else. And Sarah?Sarah was always calling to check on me,to help me with homework,or to say hi. She went to

the same school as we did,being as rich as us and she was always sitting by me during recess,lunch,and gym. She got hostile stares from some kids for hanging out with me,but she didn't care. I had

once been the most popular kid at school. Now my "temper" had caused me to become more and more distanced. Now no-one,besides Chloe and Sarah talked to me. The teachers had sort of given

up on me. My grades had slipped. But I knew that I just needed to do one thing to make everything better. Expose Molly for what she did. How though? Molly would never confess. I could never make

her. I could do something else that was just as bad,then blame it on Molly,but it didn't feel good. Ding-dong. I got up and walked to the front door. My parents had gone out for dinner and a movie,and

trusted us to be good. The house was empty and my footsteps caused loud echoes in the hallway. I walked to the door."Hello."Sarah rushed forward and hugged me,without saying a word.

"Sarah,what are you doing here?" She pulled back and looked at me,smiling. Always positive Sarah."I came to study with you. We've been doing it for the past three weeks. And look who I brought

with me."She turned around to show her cousin Chase. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt,blue jeans and seemed nervous."Hey Chloe." I smiled."It's Zoey."Chasewas always mixing us up,but I

didn't mind. He was a nice guy and was never angry with anyone."Oh sorry Zoey. I still mix you up some times huh? I don't care. It 's nice to know I still have some friends." His smile dropped. "You

heard?" He nodded knowingly "Everything. I would have never thought that Molly could do something like that. I never did either." I brightened up and led them up the stairs to Chloe's room. I

knocked on the door."Who is it? Who else could it be? I'm the only other person here. No harm in asking. It's unlocked." I opened the door. The room was bright due to her room facing the sun and her

choice of light purple for her walls,while the rest of the house was a subdued white. My room was a bright blue. She was lying on the bed flipping through a magazine,while Frankenstein,required

reading for her class was unopened next to her. "Hey Chloe,aren't you supposed to be reading Frankenstein for your reading class?" She put down the magazine to reply."Well I was but..."she

stopped as she saw Chase behind us. She smiled."Hel-hello Chase." She looked first at me,then Sarah,then back at Chase."What are you doing here?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously."Just

came over to help your sister study." I winked at Sarah. She winked back and walked up to Chase."Oh,Chase we don't really need your help. You can talk to Chloe while we study,kay?" Chase nodded

backed out of the room and walked down the hall to let what would happen,happen.

...

I looked behind me. Sarah and Zoey were gone. I guess now's the time to make my move. Chloe was watching me and seemed nervous. As nervous as me?I remember meeting Chloe at Horseland

long ago. She was still the innocent,caring,and I had to admit pretty girl she was back then. I sat down next to her and leaned back on the bed. She seemed over her confusion and now was smiling

at me. I was still nervous though,so she grabbed my hand. It was nice to feel her smooth,small,warm hand in mine. I gently sat up and lightly touched her cheek. She was blushing and seemed

happy,though still nervous. Now how do I do this. Do I I lean in and. Chloe decided for me and pulled me in. Well I wondered where she learned to do that?I had kissed girls before,but Chloe was

special.

...

Snap. I took a quick picture,then ducked out of the room."Zoey come on,we have to study remember." I followed Sarah down the hall. She looked at me."Where did you get the camera?" I

stopped."Bailey."Sarah turned around and looked at me with pity."Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."I interrupted her."It's okay,you didn't know." Sarah looked at me for a while and grabbed me by the

shoulder. She looked me in the eyes."Zoey. I'm your friend and as your friend,I'm going to help you and Bailey get back together. It's okay Sarah,it's over. Bailey and I were together, buts it's over now

okay."Sarah looked unconvinced."No Zoey as your friend I promise that I'll get you and Bailey back together. Bailey is as upset as you and I know you two belong together. Just leave it all to me." I

looked at Sarah and hugged her. It's nice to have friends. They get you through the rough spots.


	10. Chapter 10

Horseland Chapter 10:Last Dance

"Were fools whether we dance or not,so we might as well dance."-Japanese Proverb

Note:On the advice of several reviewers I have gone away with the bold font. Is it better this way,or do you not care either way?

We had an idea. A good idea. A great idea. It would work. Easily. There was nothing that could go wrong. Not one piece was missing,not one thing unaccounted for,not one outcome we didn't see. The

plan would go through with smooth efficiency. It didn't. Sarah had thought of the plan and it was a good one. She asks Baileys parents to consider hosting a dance at Horseland. Invite some neighbor

kids. Have lights and tables and everything. Collaborate it with the public school system. Help get publicity for the stables. Help the budget-strapped schools,host an event for there students. An a

thank-you to there clients for a great summer. They liked it. They talked about it with the schools who agreed. The dance,became a fair and the adults made it a annual fair. They thanked us for the

idea. The idea blossomed a lot more then we had thought,but that was fine. Next step. Go to dance. Talk to Bailey. Get back together and boom,everything fixed. The whole talking and reconciliation

with Bailey thing would probably be harder then it sounded. But that was my problem. Chloe and Sarah couldn't help me with that. They had become excited for the dance and they were elated when

asked out by Will and Chase. I was happy for them. Yet every time I saw Will talking to Sarah at Horseland or Chloe and Chase doing something at our house. It hurt. A lot. I tried to brush it off,but it stuck. Hard.

...

This was a great idea,my parents had. Well not really my parents idea. They said they got the idea from Sarah and Chloe and...Zoey. It was almost 2 months after...after Zoey and I had broke up. It

still hurt everyday. Zoey had been banned until this whole situation with the vandalism was sorted out. And guess who my father had chosen as arbiter? Me,of course. Yeah great idea. He thought that

since I knew Zoey so well I could easily decide. So he gave me until Saturday to decide. That was last Saturday. It was Friday. Do I trust Zoey? I still had feelings for her,that I admit but is it good?

Molly made things worse. In her mind her and I were already a couple. In her mind,being the key words there. I tried to avoid her,but we went to the same school and she came over everyday "to just

say hello" as she put it. She really was just trying to get me to kiss her,or hug her,or something for an hour. I could stop her,but she saw it as a big game. I hated her for it. Molly wouldn't listen and

reconciling myself with Zoey was something I was afraid to do. I have a great life,don't I?And guess what else was going to happen after the fair? A dance,for my school,and Zoey,Chloe and Sarah who

had supported Zoey all the time would be there. Hopefully Sarah and Chloe would forget about me with there dates,Will and Chase. Does everyone have a better love-life then me Probably. Zoey

wouldn't forget though. Will had given me some advice. Do what you think is best,nothing else. He had to get all mentor-like on me didn't he?Well what about the advice of my friends?I had three best

friends at school. Jake,Harold,and Nate. They had all given me widely differently advice. Jake said I should dump Zoey,because she wasn't hot enough. Jake=NO. Harold was smarter so he gave more

reasonable advice. Give Molly a chance and if not Zoey. Better yet forget about romance and stupid girls all together. Harold wasn't the most socially adept person in the world. Harold=Iffy. Then Nate

the guidance counselor,tutor,and football captain said this. Do what feels right not to them,pointing to the other kids,or this touching my head,but here pointing to my heart. I went with Nate's

=Great. So what feels right?Well I guess I could talk to Zoey about our issues. At the dance,this evening. That would be easy. No it wouldn't.

...

The dance was held in a large old barn,on Horseland property. The barn was cleaned,spruced up with lights,chairs,tables,everything. Even a DJ. My parents had really gone all out. I was in my bedroom

changing out of the clothes I had worn for the fair,into more fitting clothes for a formal school dance. However I wasn't a fancy dresser so "formal" was a polo shirt and khakis. Good enough for me. Not

for Molly however. She had not arrived for the fair coming later at 5:00. She came up to my room,and without knocking,burst into my room. She looked me up and down,with a clear look of

agitation."That's what your wearing for the dance?Cheap." I ground my teeth together. She thought we were going as a couple. We were not. She thought she could tell me what to do with my life.

She would not. I walked out without answering. She didn't deserve it. The dance helped ease my anger though. It was going good and my parents,with blatant commercialization had everything

embellished with the stables logo. HORSELAND STABLES LLC,was printed on everything. LLC? Limited Liability Company? What liability did they have? Oh yeah,riding accidents. As I was bemusing the

marketing strategies of my parents and there company,guess who came in?Zoey,Chloe,and Sarah, justperfect. That's just great. I'll just go over here where no one can see me. Get some...punch?

Why's it green? What fruit is green? Kiwis. They have kiwi punch? Anyway just drink it. Hey,not that bad. Sour yet a tinge of sweetness. Why am I talking about kiwis and marketing strategies? Don't

know. There's probably a reason. A stupid reason. Anyway don't look around don't have them notice me. Okay there's no one here,but Zoey. Zoey! Where did she come from? She's only 4 feet away.

She can't see me right? Oh,oh no. She sees me. Shes coming over. Closer,closer,closer. Don't look at her, look the other way. Act mature,calm,cool,collected. "Hey,Bailey." Damn it,she saw me! "Oh,hey

Zoey. Hows it going?" Act nonchalant. "Fine. It's nice to see you again after...after...well,you know." Yah,I know. You know,she knows,they know,everyone knows. "Well...nice to see you again. You

too." She walked away. Wow,she looks great...hey stop it! Stupid brain.

...

I was having a great time. Everyone else was too. Except for Bailey. And Zoey. Well I guess,good ole,Will is going to have to fix this. Because I knew. I knew Molly's dirty little secret. How? I was

suspicious of Molly. After Zoey and Bailey got together, Molly became increasingly hostile to not just Zoey,but everyone else. She started to act just like...well just like Zoey used to act. And Zoey began

to act just like Molly did. Weird. It's like everyone in our group has to fit a certain predetermined niche. Like a child's cartoon or something. Ha, child's cartoon! Like that's anything like our life. Well how

do I do this?Wait,that's it! I had an idea. It was something that seemed like it was from a movie,but it was an idea an it could work. First I had to find Sarah. She was over by the entrance talking. I

called her over. "Hey Will. How's it going? Fine,sweetie(that's for my first reviewer,Selena). Can I ask for your help with something? What?Do you know the DJ?" Sarah stopped for a second. "The DJ?"

She frowned. "Nope. But Chloe doe's. Why?" I didn't have time to explain,so I said thanks,kissed her on the cheek,and left. Chloe wasn't as easy to find,but find her I did. "Hey Will! How's it going?"

Chase called happily over to me. "Hey Will. Hi Chase,hi Chloe. I need to ask you a favor,Chloe. Sure what? You know the DJ right? Um...yeah! He's in my art class. Rick. Why?" Good. "Is he your friend? I

guess so?Sure,why? Can you ask him to play this" I handed her a disc "later on tonight?" Chloe looked at the disc then back at me. "Will. What's your idea?" What?She thinks it's stupid? Probably.

"Well I was thinking that we...kind of... put a slow song on...and have him...sort of dedicate it to Zoey and Bailey. Then they have to dance with each other...they can't say no in front of everyone. They

dance and well I hoped they'd reconcile and that be it." Chloe looked down at the disc,then at Chase,me,then back at the disc. "It's not horrible. Fine I'll do it. I just hope it works." I smiled. "Don't

worry. Have any of our ideas not worked before?" They looked at me. "Well not horribly." They stared at me. " damaging." They glared at me. "Well we fixed it okay. Just trust me. Kay?"

...

I hoped Will was right. The plan was well...something I could see happening in a movie or on T.V. But in real life? I didn't know. Why am I worried? I pull off schemes and plans with Zoey all the time.

Well that was before Molly did what everyone knows she did. Yet still denies it. Sarah had mentioned how it had reminded her of how Zoey and I had once acted. Where we really so bad? I guess so.

Yet I always was somewhat more caring than Zoey. Always a little nicer,a little more mature,a little more careful. I watched out for Zoey,even though we were the same age. I guess that I have to

watch out for her again. And who knows,maybe this plan will go through with ease and smooth predictability. What could go wrong? What could?

...

(This is long isn't it?) "Hey Rick." Rick turned to his right. "Oh,hey Chloe. You need something?" She put a disc in his hand "play this" and a piece of paper "after saying this." Rick looked at the CD,then

the paper. He turned to me. "Is this one of your crazy schemes Chloe?" Technically yes. "Please Rick it's for my sister,Zoey. You know how much I care about Zoey." Rick frowned and leaned back. "Well

you do love and take care of your sister Chloe. And since I'm your friend I'll do it." I was overjoyed and hugged him. "Oh,thank you,thank you,thank you. Your the best Rick." Rick blushed and said "I try

my hardest."

...

So that's there plan? Pretty stupid. Yet it could work. And I couldn't allow them to carry through with it. Not at all. So I just work some charm on Rick. He'll bend,then break. Easily. "So Rick,what was

Chloe talking about with you earlier?" Rick looked at me uncomfortably. Probably because I was in his space. I didn't care. "Oh,it was nothing. She just wanted me to play a song for her." I knew there

was more. A lot more. "Oh,Rick I'm sure there was more to it than that. A lot more. You can show me. Beside,I'm your friend right?" Rick seemed uncomfortable,yet willing. He showed me the paper and

told me Chloe and Will's plan. So that's there plan? Stupid. Just. Like. Them. "Oh,Rick I'm so sorry my friends dragged you into this." Rick was confused. Good. "What do you mean?" Now for the truth.

Or my version of it. "Rick you now I'm dating Bailey right? " He doesn't. "No. I thought he wasn't dating anyone since his break-up with Zoey a month ago." Right,yet let's say it's wrong. "Well he is.

He's dating me. And Zoey can't control her jealousy. So give me the paper,let me put my name instead of Zoey's,and you say Bailey told you to do it. Okay,friend?" Rick looked at the disc,then me,then

back at the disc. And he gave it to me.

...

"Zoey,just come out to the dance floor please." Zoey looked up at Sarah and Chloe then back at the ground. "I don't feel like it." Sarah frowned. Way to chicken out Zoe. Well I don't blame her. "Please

Zoe,Chloe set everything up. Bailey will have to dance with you." Zoey rubbed her hands nervously,then sat up. "Well,why keep him waiting? That's the Zoey I know." Oh,if only we knew.

...

Molly was watching me. Get out of here. No I can't say that. Get lost? No. Well maybe...oh dear God,is that Zoey? Damn. Well maybe...why'd the music stop? "Sorry for the interruption folks,but we

have a special request for a slow song. Bailey Handler dedicates this next song to his girl,Molly Washington." I did what,now! Molly wasn't slow to approach me and pull me close for a slow song.

Hmm,Lennie Niehaus Doe Eyes,good choice. Wait no,what the heck did Molly or Zoey or Chloe or Sarah or Will or Chase do? I didn't know. I did know however is that Zoey heard what Rick said. And

she saw me being grabbed by Molly. She began to cry...again. I hate it when anyone,especially a girl cries. And Zoey was. And then she ran.

...

Will turned to Sarah. "What happened with the plan? It just blew up in our face. Why does that always happen? Why does something always go wrong?" Sarah looked at Will. "I don't know okay. Well

look there goes Bailey to talk to Zoey. I hope that he fixes this. Because I can't do anything more." Will looked at Sarah then at Molly. "She's following Bailey. Well go stop her and...and I'll have to talk

to her. We all have to talk to her." Will nodded and went to stop Molly. Good luck Bailey. Your gonna need it.

...

Well that is great. What am I going to say to Zoey? What indeed. Well here we go. She was sitting on a fence outside and crying. Can I do what I did a month ago here? I hoped I could. "Zoey. Zoey

it's me Bailey. Why are you crying Zoey?" Why'd I ask her? Zoey laughed. "Really Bailey? Why? My God,what did I ever see in you?" She continued laughing as I sat down beside her on the fence. She

turned away from me and let her hair cover her face."Why'd you kiss Molly?" Why,indeed? "I didn't. Molly grabbed me and sort of forced herself on me. I didn't want to kiss her." Zoey looked at me

hopefully. "You didn't? Of course not. Because I have you." I leaned into to Zoey,but she turned away and looked at the lake. "Bailey if we let one little incident,one accident like this one with Molly

break us up...well how are we supposed to stay together when things get tough?" Zoey looked at me with a cold seriousness. What do I do? One thing. " I don't care about later or the others or

what might happen. I care about here and now. I don't care what happened. I care about you Zoey." Zoey turned to me with her sweet smile and obviously trying not to cry. Girls dig the emotional

stuff. I put my arm around her and leaned in. Best. Dance. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Horseland Chapter 11: Happy**_

_**"We all live with the objective of being happy;our lives are all different and yet the same."-Anne Frank**_

**AN:Hey Selena! Nice to see you back. As you see I've fixed every error in the story. I had to take it down and completely rewrite it,but it was worth it. And yes I did have Will call Sarah "Sweetie" just for you.**

The dust of the Kentuckian plain swirled lowly about the ground. The rubber tires of an expensive,white car came to a stop,it's dust settling. Zoey Stilton got out of the car and looked up. She saw someone running over to her,but before she could answer,the figure wrapped her arms around Zoey,and embraced her in a hug. "Zoey! It's so nice to see you again. Welcome back to Horseland!" Zoey looked at Sarah then hugged her back. "It's nice to be back Sarah." Sarah greeted Chloe in the same way. "Well I need you guys to do something for me. What? Close your eyes. Why? It's a suprise." Zoey looked to Chloe then shrugged. They obediently closed there eyes and Sarah,grabbing them by the shoulders, led them to the stables. "Were almost there" Sarah said as she pushed them inside. "Now,open your eyes." Chloe and Zoey opened there eyes. "Suprise! Happy Birthday Chloe and Zoey!" Zoey and Chloe turned back to Sarah,to see her smiling. "How? Did we know it was your birthday?

Easy. You were always talking about it and we've all known you for almost two years now,so how could we not know?" Zoey and Chloe smiled and turned back to there friends. "So who's idea was it?" Chloe heard the sound of laughter behind her. "Of course I would want to celebrate my girlfriends birthday." Chloe turned around and her eyes lit up. "Chase!" She grabbed him and pulled him forward in a hug. "It was Chase and Bailey's idea." Sarah explained. "They wanted to give there girlfriends a good 13th birthday. It's not every year you become a teenager,is it?" Zoey looked around. "So where's Bailey?" Sarah smiled. "That's his suprise for you. He said come find me."

...

Bailey Handler sat under a tree gazing at the sky. He looked down the hill where his horse Aztec stood,comfortably eating grass. He turned back to gazing at the beautiful sky. That's one thing I love about living in Kentucky. There's no skyscrapers. Nothing to block out the beauty of the sun and sky and stars. Beautiful. "So you remember?" Bailey looked up to see Zoey dismounting from Pepper,then turning to look at him. "Why wouldn't I remember where I had my first kiss? With my first girlfriend? And wasn't it the first of September?" Zoey smiled at Bailey's dumb attempt at humor. "So you know what today is right?" Bailey smiled back at Zoey. "September 29,right? It's Arbor Day or something?" Zoey sighed in fake disappointment. "Something a bit more important." Bailey smiled more. "Oh yeah it's your birthday,huh. How old are you now? 11? I'm 13,Bailey. Oh teenager Zoey,huh? Well were now the same age. So what does that mean,now? It means I'm not dating a younger woman and no one can call me a player." Zoey laughed and sat down by Bailey staring at him. "You know what else it mean?" Bailey smiled and said

"No what?" Zoey grabbed his hand and said "Our three month anniversary. We had some rough times,huh? Well were still together,right? How do you want to celebrate?" Bailey looked at Zoey,smiled,and said "Like this." Bailey put his free arm across Zoey and pulled her in for a kiss. Bailey pulled back and reaching into his pocket,brought out a small locket. Zoey eye's brightened. "You kept it?" Bailey smiled. "Of course. I kept it for one reason. For my girlfriend,Zoey." Bailey placed the locket around her neck. "Happy 3-month anniversary girlfriend." Zoey smiled and looked to Bailey "Happy anniversary,boyfriend." Bailey grabbed Zoey's hand and smiled. " Oh and happy birthday." Zoey grinned and hugged Bailey. "You know Bailey there is one thing I never did with you." Bailey smiled and asked "What?" Zoey looked at him with a smile and said "Show you to my parents." Bailey froze. "Oh God. This is going to be fun." Zoey laid her hand on his check and looked into his eyes. "A lot of fun. But for now let's enjoy the day. And remember. I love you." Bailey smiled. "Me too."

_**The End**_

**AN:Well that's my first story. I would like to thank ChaosGirl607 who's storie's inspired me,Yemi Hikari who wasn't afraid to be truthful and egged me on with her encouragement at a time when I was stuck,Hannah for calling my story "Awesome",Selena for being my first reviewer and following me through the entire story,and every person who read and enjoyed my story. You have my complete thanks and admiration. Also if your wondering every location I mentioned,with the obvious exception of Horseland is real and are real places in Kentucky. As a disclaimer I do not own Kentucky.**

**As a side-note you ever wonder what the characters names mean? I did,so I looked it up.**

**Zoey=from Greek Zoe,meaning "life" Chloe=from Greek Kloe,meaning "young green shoot" Molly=from Hebrew Mary or Maria meaning "bitter" or more commonly "beloved"**

**Alma=from Latin Almus meaning "kind" Will=nickname for William from Norman Williame meaning " vehement protector" Sarah=from Hebrew Sarai meaning "princess"**

**Nicole=French version of the Greek name Nike,means "victory of the people" Bailey=English unisex name from bailiff a term for a governor or custodian**

**Chase=From Old French name Chacier,meaning to catch/seize **

**Just that it would be an interesting thing,to put. Life,youth,loved,kind,protection,princess,and victory. And then Bailey had to ruin it. Custodian,ha!Interestingly enough there last names have little meaning. Stilton and Washington are names of English towns,Rodriguez means "son of Rodrigo" ,Taggert is an Scottish name with no meaning,Whitney means "white waters", the last name Handler means one who handles something,kind of obviously. Anyway just incase your wondering. And thank you for reading.**


End file.
